The Second Level Of Miraculous
by Black Kat Blue Lynx
Summary: It was recently revealed by Thomas Astruc (the creator of Mlb) There is another level in Master Fu's Miraculous box we haven't seen yet. What if a girl going to a french public school for the first time got one? And what if she stood up to Chloe? And had a life threatening disease? And Chloe being the jerk she is took advantage of this? Rated T for Cursing, may up it later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

 **Only my Oc and plot belongs to me, unfortunately Miraculous Ladybug doesn't.**

* * *

Kora Looked through her bag, her brown, naturally white streaked hair falling in her face gently. She huffed and blew a rouge strand away before resuming her search.

Books? Check

Phone? Check

50 Euro's In case of emergency? (Or ice cream) Check

Schedule? Check

All the other ridiculous mounds of stuff they wanted her to have? Check.

Why did she need all this? Because today she was going to College Francoise Dupont, the first french public school she had ever gone to. Born in Florida and living there until she was seven, when she moved to Paris with her parents she knew very little french and a private school was needed to catch her up to speed. Now she was finally going to be allowed to go to Public school! Whether this was good or bad was still in question. Kora sighed and buttoned her black messenger bag. She stood up and looked in her full length mirror, making sure her outfit was acceptable. A pair of dark jean Capri and a white t-shirt was paired with a black hoodie with blue accents and drawstrings. The shirt featured a cyan blue dragon breathing gold flame. A pair of earrings with the same symbol dangled from her ears and she smiled in satisfaction.

Kora spun around a little, her shoulder length hair swishing and she laughed a little before grabbing her bag and thermos filled with coffee and headed out, grabbing her black bike and pedaling away.

* * *

 _(Time skip brought to you by my mind)_

'Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot!' Kora was internally freaking out. She had ten minutes till class and she could not find Mrs. Bustier's class for the life of her! She walked faster, her head turning to look at every door. Unfortunately, that also meant not in front of her. She collided with someone else and stumbled back, only to have her arm caught, saving her from a quite embarrassing fall. Her icy blue eyes looked at the poor soul who she rammed into and saw it was a girl with redish brown hair with black glasses much like her own. Hers were cat eyes and silver though.

Kora smiled holding one arm behind her back, "Hey, sorry for running into you like that. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

The girl smiled and shook her head," Nah, Its okay girl! I'm fine." She stuck her hand out, "Alya."

'Alya, That name sounds familiar..' Kora shook her hand and it clicked, "Kora. Your that girl who runs the ladyblog right?! I love that blog!"

Alya's face glowed and she nodded, "Yep! Alya Cesaire here with the latest scoop on Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Kora laughed, "Well its nice to meet you Alya! Now, you wouldn't happen to know where Miss Bustier's class room is would you?"

Alya nodded," I'm in her class so you can come with me!" She started to walk in the opposite direction from where Kora was walking and Kora facepalmed before following her.

Alya walked in the large oak door and Kora followed her as she looked around. Miss Bustier notice them and Nodded to Kora, "Kora! Nice to see you, why don't You go sit next to Ivan's seat, Ivan please move to sit next to Nathaniel. I don't Know why i placed you like that when this is the much more logical option. She shrugged, " Oh well."

Kora smiled and bounced up to her seat, maybe she had just a few to many cups of coffee. Just a few. She sat down and got her stuff out as she watched the rest of the class come streaming in before the bell. As miss Bustier Started talking she noticed a piece of paper being passed to her.

' _Eat lunch with us?'_

Kora looked up to see the raven haired girl sitting below her and Alya looking at her as the teachers back was turned. She nodded and gave a small relaxed smile. They two girls nodded and turned around. This was gonna be great! She already made a friend, wasn't late, didn't forget anything, What could go wrong now?

* * *

Never ask that. Ever. At. All. And here's why. As soon as class ended Kora stood up and grabbed her bag, turning to exit her row, only to find some sort of mutant bee in front of her. Oh wait. Its a girl, never mind. The Blonde flipped her ponytail and smirked,

"So your the new girl? I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter. Smh, you don't look like much. But since your new lemme give you a quick run down. One, mess with me and I will make your life a living hell."

' _Well Your already as annoying as hell so i don't doubt it'_

"Two, Adrikins, that hot guy down there" She paused to swoon and bat her eyes at the green-eyed sunshine child and Kora rolled her eyes at the girls obliviousness at the poor child's mortified face, "Is MINE. And three, since your new, I'll give you one chance to be part of my group. All you have to do is stick this" She held up a black thumb tack, "In Maritrash's seat in the next class."

She pointed at the raven haired girl with Alya that invited me to lunch with them. Kora Turned to Chloe and smirked. Chloe Smirked back thinking she had one when Kora took the thumb tack, before she tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"What are you doing!? Are you defying me?!" Chloe spluttered, looking an awful lot like fish out of water.

Kora smiled and rolled her eyes as if dealing with a whiny two year old. Actually she might be.

"Oh darling, I can't defy you. Your not my boss so I have nothing to defy. And I for one am not taking quite kindly to the idea of being bossed around by someone who is the same age as me and has no real authority over me. And definitely not one that dresses like a human bee and tries to get me to harm my fellow classmate's and possible friends! I might be new to the whole friends and public schooling thing but You," Kora poked a finger towards Chloe, "Are not my boss. Now if you don't mind i Have a class to go to."

Kora walked past Chloe and went out the door, not noticing the gaping mouths and wide eyes that followed her retreating figure, nor did she notice Alya dragging the black haired girl towards her or Chloe and her servant- I mean Sabrina, fuming.

* * *

"Girl! Girl! Kora!"

Kora turned back as she heard her name being called and saw a slightly out of breath Alya and raven haired girl behind her.

"Oh My gosh that was awesome! Up top!" Kora and Alya high-fived before The Bluenette coughed.

"Oh right, Kora meet my Bestie, Marinette! Marinette meet Kora! We met this morning!" Marinette waved and Kora smiled, hugging her book.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting me to eat with ya'll at lunch by the way!"

Marinette smiled, "No problem! Its good that we asked you first because after the way you handed Chloe's but to her on a silver platter she probably would have taken advantage of you at lunch."

Alya nodded," But not while we're with ya!"

Kora smiled ' _I can't believe I have such great friends already!_ '

" Thanks guys! Besides Miss Chloe had it coming to her." She pouted her lips and batted her eyes ,"Oh and Adri-kins down there is mine. Now be my slave because I'm the mayor's daughter so obviously I'm your ruler even though I dress like a human bee." She said in a high pitched voice, getting a few laughs from Alya.

"Alya! That's not nice!" But it was obvious Marinette was holding back laughter as well. The trio smiled and walked to their lockers, Alya and Kora still chuckling from Kora all to accurate imitation of Chloe. Unfortunately for Kora, Chloe saw her little joke and had a brilliant idea for lunch time. And if it happened to hurt Maritrash and Alya the annoying, oh well.

* * *

"Lunch! Where art thou? The greatest time of day is here! Its time to eat! Praise The food!"

"Dang Kora, I've never seen anyone get so excited over food!"

Kora froze, "They have Cheap food I have a right to be excited! And cookies!"

Alya and Marinette shook their heads and laughed as their new friend practically skipped and floated to the cafeteria at the same time, the prospect of food just to much.

"Come one guys!"

Kora swung open the cafeteria door and slid into line, beckoning to them to hurry. The two girls just smiled and walked over calmly before grabbing a tray. Kora however happily asked for , ahem medium sized portions. Hey she's a growing girl! She's gotta eat!

"Oh I almost forgot! I have to get something from my locker! I'll be right back!" Kora sat her food down and walked off. And a blonde terror took her place and smirked,

"Lets see how much she likes her food with hot sauce mixed in!" Okay, admittedly, not her best plan but hey, She's not used to this whole thinking thing yet!

Kora happily skipped back with nothing in hand, confusing her friends as they walked to the table Kora sat down at but they just shrugged it off. Chloe and Sabrina (the teenage witch ('s assistant) ) looked from around the corner, waiting for her face to turn ruby red and spit her food on her new "friends". However hat they were not counting on was Kora ignoring the spice and eating the whole plate!

' _Gonna have to try harder then that Chloe'_

Chloe stomped her foot and stormed off, Sabrina meekly scurrying after her. Kora smirked and wiped her mouth, "I'll be right back guys, I gotta get something for my next class." Alya and Marinette shared a look, didn't she already go to her locker? They shrugged and watched the tall girl walk off in confusion.

* * *

Kora opened her locker again and pulled out something vaguely resembling a phone with a rubber cover. but as she turned around she came face to face with a certain blonde b- pain in the but. "Well well well, whats that Kora?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I just want to clear something up. Kora has a disease and is slightly ashamed of it and doesn't want people to find out because she feels like she is freak. No its not cancer. I wanted to clarify this because I'm sorry if anyone with said disease (which will be revealed in the next chapter) is offended. I have the same disease as well actually so I just want to make sure nobody takes offense to it.**

 **Please Like and Review!**

 **Till' Next Time Guys!**

 **-Black Kat Blue Lynx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I just wanna say thanks so much to the people who read and reviewed my story! Also, In this, Chloe is gonna say some nasty things especially revolving around Kora's Disease because angst. Please, don't take offense if you have this. Nothing she says about this disease is true especially about you. I have it to so i speak from experiece and have been bullied about it so I know its not true, your all beautiful and amazing! Now On with the show!**

* * *

Kora glanced at the electronic item in her hand and for once obvious nervousness clouded of her face. At this Chloe smirked and continued her taunting,

"What? Are you sneaking away from your new 'friends' to text? The shame! I'm sure they wouldn't take kindly to being blown off." Her smirk grew in a kind of twisted way.

"Its not a phone and I'm not blowing them off!" Kora blurted out, of course she wouldn't blow her friends off! Who did this little brat think she was?! Chloe of course just continued on.

"Oh? Then what is it? Let me see that?" Kora snatched it back ," No! This thing is expensive!" Chloe just laughed, or cackled at this point im not sure.

"Coming from you I'm sure its not. " She tried in vain to get it from the other girl, Kora a good inch taller and holding it like her life depended on it. Actually it did but we'll get to that later.

"Okay then" Chloe suddenly stopped her attacks ," I guess I'll just go let Maritrash and her little news buddy know you've been blowing them off. I'm sure they'll be crushed." She gave a fake dramatic sigh and Kora fidgeted with her hands.

"Fine! Alright i'll tell you! Ughhh... I have diabetes, And I don't want to tell anyone because in my private school my supposed 'friends' teased me about it and made jokes at my expense. This little phone thing tells a pod that has a needle in my skin how much insulin to give me."

Chloe paused for a moment, the gears in her tiny brain turning, trying to find a away to turn this against Kora. Then she smirked,"Well I can see why they would tease you. I mean I could tell you were fat. And it explains why your soooo emotional. And I bet your a real drag whenever your around someone, always slowing them down. I can see why you tried to hide it.I mean, your already not the best looking or richest girl in school."

Kora winced as Chloe punctuated each insult with a literal jab at her with her finger. She knew everything Chloe was going to say, she heard it before. That didn't make it not bring up all the insecurities she had. As she glanced around for another way out she noticed Alya and Marinette standing in the hallway, mouths open as they gaped at the scene before them.

* * *

Alya and Marinette stepped through the doors after Kora didn't come back to the lunch table. What they didn't understand why Chloe was saying Kora was fat and emotional. They did know that they were plenty ready to give Chloe a nice talking to. With there fists. And with one of them a Superhero version of themselves. But, having the horrible timing all tv show characters have, when Kora looked their way and saw them standing there, they knew it looked like they were just enjoying the fight. And that they were screwed.

' _Why are they jut standing there?'_ Kora was very confused and kept looking at them. It wasn't long before Chloe noticed she wasn't listening to her jabs,

"Hey! Werido?! Why are you just staring off into space?" Chloe's gaze followed her's and she understood. "Well, well look who came to watch the show. Guess you should have dumped them from the start no?"

At home, and most of the time, Kora suppressed all her emotions but happiness. Now, she started to cry and ran off.

* * *

 _'Why?'_

 _'I thought we we're friends?'_

 _'What the hell is wrong with chloe?'_

 _'Who care's little inner voice lets just run already!'_

So she did. And, as if the universe as conspiring against her, an Akuma stood right outside the doors. Wait akuma? That meant two things. One, Awesome superheros. Two, debris and danger. So, like a logical person, she continued to run. As she did she saw a flash of a Hawaiian themed shirt on an elderly man, who was stuck under some rubble. Kora bounced from foot to foot for a moment, a few wet tears refreshing the streaks on her face, debating whether or not to help him before she dashed over to the man and helped him out.

"Are you okay sir?" Kora asked, worriedly casting glances at the akuma.

" Ah yes, thanks to you young lady. What is your name miss?"

"Kora. Kora Robin." They shook hands and Kora glanced at the akuma again. "Do you need some help getting home sir?"

"No, I shall be quite alright. Please, do get home to your family."

Kora winced at the end of his sentence but nodded before dashing home. As she ran off she missed a small green turtle like thing float up to the older mans head and ask, " Are you sure she is the right one for the second level's miraculous Master Fu?

Master Fu nodded, "I sense turmoil in her and her life, but she is strong. She is the one for the next miraculous Wayzz."

The Green turtle shrugged, " As you say master. Shall I go inform Rylee Who her new holder shall be?"

Master Fu nodded and Wayzz flew off.

* * *

Kora dropped into her bed, her comfortable loft suddenly seeming small and depressing. She rolled over, why, why not just for one day can she have a normal life with out diabetes or people with sticks up their buts like Chloe screw it up? She sat up, planning on getting some consolation Ice cream. She had all the time in the world now because school was canceled for the rest of the day because of the akuma. Welp, at least now she didn't have to face those backstabbers.

She stood up and started walking before noticing a little black and red Chinese box. Did her mom leave her a gift? Kora shrugged and walked over and opened it, seeing a silver bracelet with a lynx imprint on it that was edged with white and blue.

' _Cool!'_

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright blue, white and black light. Kora covered her eyes with her arm (kinda like a dab lol) and squinted, trying to make out what the hell just happened. Then she saw a little black and white thing that resembled a lynx with blue eyes and blue inside of her over-sized ears.

"What in the living hell?!"

Kora yelped, mostly from surprise, and from annoyance that now she had to deal with this before getting her ice cream. Then it spoke. Wait what?!

"Hi Kora! Im Rylee! I'm your new Kwami!"

And them Kora flopped onto her bed. The little Lynx kwami worriedly flew over to her face and patted her cheek in concern.

"Kora? Kora? Are you okay?"

Kora nodded and sat up," Just so tired of everything."

Rylee snorted, "I feel ya sister. I'm Immortal so I have been doing crazy stuff for centuries."

Kora laughed at the Kwami's comment before holding a hand, "Wait wait wait, Immortal! Speaking of which, Who are you, what do you want and how do you know my name?!"

Rylee smiled, "Okay, like I said, Im rylee, your Kwami. I'm here to help you turn into a superhero and fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Third, I was informed of a lot of things about you before coming here."

Kora gave a noise of acceptance and approval before asking, "And what exactly do you know about me?"

"I know you like to read and write as well as do ballet. Which, by the way will be nice or keeping you limber to fight. Your favorite food is meat lovers pizza and you love the color blue."

Kora stared open mouthed at Rylee, observing the wide smirk that was accompanied by folded arms in wonder.

"Dang. Oh, quick quesiton though, Whats my hero name gonna be?"

Rylee smiled," Your choice, some have gone with lynx, some involving brightnessbecause thats something the lynx is known for. Any ideas?"

And so they began to brainstorm with some chocolate, which was, apparently, Rylee's favorite food. Who can blame her though?

* * *

"Okay so its decided. I shall be... Lynx! Because the lynx is so mysterious that Lyn is the only word that really describes it." Kora smiled and giggled as Rylee, who was cradling her chocolate, smiled.

"Brilliant Kora! Now, do you wanna learn about your power? ."

Kora raised an eyebrow," Sure Rylee!"

"Well, your finishing power is called Blinding Light. What you would do is yelling Blinding Light! Then a really bright light will come from your palms and it can grab things and move them. They kind of resemble whips. You could wrap them around your enemies eyes or move heavy things around and such. But after you use it you only have five minutes until you turn back into, Well civilian you."

"Cool! So I have a question Ry."

"Ask away."

"What's my weapon? Is it a yoyo like Ladybug's? A baton like Chat's?"

"Why don't you suit up and find out? Just say 'Rylee Lets hunt!' and you'll transform."

" Okay then. Rylee, Lets hunt!"

A blue black and white light covered Kora, revealing a white suit with black spots like a lynxes that was covered in a thin, soft layer of water proof fur. She had two big lynx ears, one on each side of her head, and a short tail. Her eyes were now a glowing blue and the lynx on her bracelet was glowing blue.

' _Okay I can only say this once because talking in your head takes alot of power. When my energy is running low, that lynx will slowly turn silver again. Once its fully silver you'll detransform. Got it?"_

Kora nodded before leaping out her window onto the rooftops of Paris and looking for her weapon. Her eyes were drawn to two blue handles, one on each hip. She pulled them both out of their holders and held them up, a blue and white light streaming out of them now. She spun around with them in hand, and noticed when she moved her hands they followed the motion like ribbons.

She leaped over the roof tops until she found a shady park. Kora dropped down her Brown hair that was now streaked with blue, white and black in a messy bun, bouncing on her head. She lifted both of her ribbon swords and slashed at a large rock. For a moment nothing happened, but then the rock fell into multiple pieces.

"Sweet!" Kora fist-pumped before looking for other uses for them. She took one of the ribbon swords and slung it at a light post, it wrapping around it and she pulled. She suddenly felt herself swinging through the air spiderman style and gave a loud whoop. Unfortunately for her, her joy ride was cut short by a loud beeping coming from her now flashing bracelet.

"Aww man!"

Kora swung herself back to her house, swearing that was the most fun she ever had, before collapsing on her bed as she detransformed.

"Rylee You are so awesome!"

"Aww thanks kora! But your the one in control, you deserve the credit." Rylee humbly said, blushing.

Kora smiled, "But who makes me become Lynx? Bah, I guess we're just both awesome! I can't wait to hang out with you more. Especially as Lynx" She whispered that last part. Rylee giggled and laid down, tired. Kora soon followed suit and they both entered deep sleep. Kora, however, was still worried about tomorrow. Oh well, if Chloe want's to mess with her, she's always got rylee. And the possibility of beating her to a pulp as Lynx.

Though, Kora guesses, that might not be the best for Lynx's rep.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally got the next chapter up! Please read and review!**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **-Black Kat Blue Lynx**


End file.
